This invention relates to a fermentation process for preparing 6-hydroxymethyl-2-(2-aminoethylthio)-1-carbadethiapen-2-em-3-carboxylic acid (I) which is useful as an antibiotic: ##STR2## The antibiotic of Structure I will be recognized as "northienamycin". Thienamycin (II) is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,357 (Apr. 13, 1976): ##STR3## This patent disclosing and claiming thienamycin is incorporated herein by reference since northienamycin (I) is isolated from the very same fermentation broths that yield thienamycin.
The compound of Structure I is fully disclosed and claimed in co-pending, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 933,681 (filed Aug. 17, 1978). To the extent that the cited co-pending, commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 933,681 describes the antibiotic utility of I, it is incorporated herein by reference.